tlofandomcom-20200214-history
Vic Wolfe's Bookshelf
In Vic Wolfe's Apartment, a bookshelf containing a variety of books relating to Vic's occupation as a cryptozoologist can be found. The shelf can be interacted with, and Gabe Landis will read the title and possibly a small excerpt from the book. Some books exist in real life (and are obscured for copyright issues) while others only exist within the Nightfall universe. The following is a list of titles and excerpts from the books, sorted by category. Hollywood Monsters *"Hannibal" Series *"Crestwood Monsters" Series *''Jaws'' *''Nightmare at 20,000 Feet'' *''Exorcist, The'' *''Howling, The'' *''Psycho'' *''"Ringu" Series'' *''I know What You Did Last Summer'' *Classic Horror Screenplay Anthology Volumes 1-3 *Making of a Horror Film *True Stories behind Horror Movies *Minds and Faces Behind Horror Films, The *Hollywood Monsters Cryptozoology *Legends of Loch Ness *The Search for Yeti *Real Mutants and Mutations *Cryptids of America *Cryptids of Eurasia *Sasquatch *Zombies- Magic, Mutant, & Virus *Real World Zombies *Hunting for Bigfoot *''Mothman Prophecies, The'' *''Anatomy of a Beast'' *Field Guide to Cryptids *Cryptid Encyclopedia, The **''"The Yowie is a legend from down under. Known by its distinct fur and curved canine teeth, it moves like an ape and hunts kangaroos at night." Crikey.'' *El Chupacabra **''"Most people who have heard of El Chupcabra probably know that its name means 'The Goat Sucker'." Well, I would be vicious too if people called me "the goat sucker".'' *Cryptozoologist's Textbook, The *History of Cryptozoology, A *ObscUrban Legends Recent Fiction *''X Files Novel Series'' *''Alfred Hitchcock Anthology'' *''Alfred Hitchcock Mysteries'' *''World War Z and the Zombie Survival Guide'' *''Stephen King Collection'' *''American Psycho'' *''I am Legend'' *''Jurassic Park and The Lost World'' *''Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark 1-3'' *"Goosebumps" Collection *Start of a Slasher **''"Through the eye holes of my cheap upside-down dollar-store mask, I surveyed the crowd on the dance floor. That's when I saw him approaching me, and I knew what I had to do." Gee.'' *The Ancient Link **''"Landon raced down the corridor, clenching the puzzle box and hoping the guard hadn't seen him. 'Great, just great.' he muttered." Huh, thrilling.'' Classics *Isaac Asimov Anthology Vol 1 *Complete Works of H.G Wells, The *Hook and other Classic Horror Stories, The *''Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde'' *100 Classic Horror Stories *H.P Lovecraft Compilation *''Dracula'' *Legend of Sleepy Hollow and other Irving Stories, The *''Mary Shelly's Frankenstein'' *''Picture of Dorian Grey, The'' *Complete Works of Edgar Allen Poe, The *''Turn of the Screw'' and other Classic Gothic Novels Aliens *''Alien Agenda, The'' *''Barlowe's Guide to Extraterrestrials'' *Encyclopedia of Aliens *The Roswell Incident *Greatest UFO Sightings *Roswell- A Recap of the Notorious Incident *Reptilian Humanoids *Area 51- The Truth *An Illustrated Guide to Alien Species *Extraterrestrial Life *Aliens- The Undeniable Proof. *Wow!: A History of Extraterrestrial Contact Paranormal *''Real Ghosts, Restless Spirits, and Haunted Places'' *Ghosts Around the World *Real Life Hauntings *Ultimate Guide to Ghost Hunting and Equipment *"Haunted Places" series. *Ghost Hunter- A Memoir *Haunted Insane Asylums *Hunting the Paranormal *America's Most Haunted Places Phenomena *Logic Behind Urban Legends *''Mysteries of the Mind and Senses'' *E.S.P *''In Search of Strange Phenomena'' *Jackalopes and other Hoaxes **George Hull created the Cardiff giant *Unexplained Phenomena *Mysteries Surrounding the Bermuda Triangle Mythology and Religion *Complete Guide to Werewolf Mythology *Vampires Throughout the Ages *Real Life Exorcisms *Devil Worship *Necronomicon *Christianity *World Religion *Egypt and Mummification *Egyptian Curses *Demons in Religion *World Mythology **''"Perseus tricked Atlas and used the head of Medusa to turn the giant into stone, turning him into a mountain which still stands today." Charming.'' *Demonic Possessions *The Real Dracula *Repossessed: The Story of a Three-time Demon Vessel Factual and Misc. *Lost Legends Around the World *Abandoned- A Photo Gallery of Abandoned Places Around the World. *''Weird Oklahoma, Missouri, and Michigan'' *Classic Urban Legends *Cult Following: Cults and Psychology *Jonestown *''Helter Skelter'' *Most Notorious Serial Killers, The *US Road Atlas **"Michigan. Nickname: The Wolverine State, The Great Lake State. Capital: Lansing. State Bird: The robin." Why am I reading this again? *International Atlas **''"Tasmania. Located in the Indian and Pacific oceans 150 miles south of Australia. Originally inhabited by aborigines and discovered by Dutch explorer Abel Tasman in 1642." This sure is a page turner.'' *English Dictionary (Located on computer desk) *English Etymology *Gein- A Biography *History of Halloween, The **''"During the ancient Celtic festival of Samhain (pronounced 'SAH-win), people would don costumes to ward off nefarious spirits." Sounds uh, like a party.'' *Conspiracy! *Virtual Horrors *Internet Horror *American History *World History *Ultimate Wilderness Survival Guide **''"Extra paper- rip up and use for kindling in case of emergency." Well, that's generous of them.''